My Greatest Sin
by Heartless Romatics
Summary: That day was supposed to be my best day ever, but with a little mistake, everything went wrong. One-shot. Mortals AU. Pertemis


_**"Absence from whom we love is worse than death, and frustrates hope severer than despair."  
**_

That day was supposed to be my happiest day ever. It's my birthday, and my boyfriend, Percy has set up a little surprise for me. He had asked my best friend Aphrodite to help him set up the party, where he supposed to propose to me today. Then we will party and enjoy our day like there is no tomorrow. That's what's supposed to be the plan, but something goes really, really wrong.

 **Flashback**

When I was walking home from school, I am feeling that today is the best day ever. Everyone on the school congratulated me, and I received many present from everyone, but I know that my best present would be from my beloved boyfriend. He is handsome, nice, and was our school prince. He had an athletic body that every man dream to have. He is really honest, a little stubborn, but really understanding towards some of my mean behavior. Every time we get into quarrel, he will always let me win, even though he is right. Sometimes, it makes me feel a little guilty about it.

When I arrived at me and Percy's house, I see my best friend Aphrodite's shoes. I already knew that Percy will throw me a surprise party, but I don't know what kind of party that he will throw for me, so curiosity killed the cat, and I sneaked into the house. There is no one in the living room, so I thought they might be out to buy some decoration, but then I heard a sound from upstairs, so I silently walk up the stairs and search for the source of the sound. The sound came from Percy's room, so I open it and saw Aphrodite on top of Percy both only in their underwear, lying on the floor.

Suddenly rage consumed me and I stormed out of the house into the street while I could hear that Percy's chasing right behind me. I ran faster and faster, while Percy's chasing faster and faster behind me. I run and run without seeing where I was heading and then I saw a truck coming right at me at full speed. Suddenly I felt a pair of hand push me away from where I'm standing and heard a loud crashing sound. Then I felt dizzy and my world gone dark.

When I woke up, my mother was sitting right next to me and exclaimed loudly, "She finally woke up! Artemis has woken up! Somebody call the doctor!" Then my brother comes to me with his white coat and a stethoscope hanging on his neck. He asked me if there is anywhere hurt and asked me how am I feeling. Then he says that I only have scratches on my skin and nothing endangering my life. Then I asked him where is Percy, he told me that he had saved me from the accident. He is the one who pushed me from where the truck is going. I blacked out because my head hit the traffic light when I was pushed, and Percy takes the full impact from the crash for me. They have done their best to save him, but in the end he is gone.

That night, Aphrodite come to see me and apologized to me. She said that she had liked Percy quite some time, but didn't want to hurt me, so she had buried her feelings deep inside, but yesterday he felt that there were only two of them that day, so she got her feelings take over her and forced herself onto Percy, and Percy is struggling to escape. In that unfortunate moment I came in, and everything went wrong.

I didn't sleep that night, I was crying all night long. I didn't cry because Percy's is dead or because of the accident, but because I didn't even believe in him even though he is my boyfriend. I cried because I didn't give him a chance to explain himself. Even though he is ready to give away his life for me, I can't even give him a chance to explain what had happened. I'm so ashamed of myself that day. I cried the whole night without rest. The next morning, my brother take me to see his body. He looks horrible. His skin is pale. His eyes, which is usually looked full of energy now looks hollow. There is so many stitches all over his body. I cried again that time. I couldn't hear his beautiful voice and his cheerful laugh anymore. I couldn't see his captivating smile and beautiful eyes anymore.

 **Flashback End**

Today is the third year anniversary of our relationship, and also the second anniversary of Percy's death. Everything seems to go normally now, but I could still remember every moment we spend together, every day we go through with each other, and every time I spent thinking about him and missing him. Now, he is the reminder of my greatest sin in my life.

* * *

 **Hello guys, this is a little one shot to review my writing skill, I hope you liked it. English is my second language, so I hope you could show me where my mistakes is. Please leave some comment and review so I can improve my writing skill. Thanks.  
**


End file.
